1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an interference free connector socket and, more particularly, to a connector socket having multiple protrusions for engagement with a connector plug and a protection casing mounted outside a metal body to block interferences from the surroundings so as to maintain accurate data during transmission.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, as the advance of modem technology, various electronic devices are among our lives. In order to accomplish the designed purpose of information transmission, different connectors are become necessary to do the work. Because USB (Universal Serial Bus) is compact in size and has plug-in capability, it has been widely used in our daily routine. Currently, USB3.0 is the most popular type since it is the improvement version of the old USB2.0 to have better file format, lower energy consumption and high data transmission speed.
With reference to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, a conventional connector socket 1 is shown and has an insulation body 11 and a metal casing 12. The insulation body 11 securely carries multiple terminals 111 thereon. The metal casing 12 is designed to have a connection hole 121 defined in a side face thereof to correspond to the insulation body 11 and at least one spring plate 122 formed on at least one side face thereof and having a bent 123 formed on a distal free end of the spring plate 122.
The insulation body 11 is securely inserted into a space inside the metal casing 12 from the connection hole 121 while carrying thereon the terminals 111. After the terminals 111 are securely connected to the insulation body 11 and the insulation body 11 together with the terminals 111 is inserted into the metal casing 12, the connector socket is ready for receiving a connector plug 2 having thereon windows 21 defined to correspond to the bent 123.
With reference to FIG. 3 especially, it is to be noted that after the connector plug 2 is inserted into the connector socket 1, the bents 123 align with the windows 21 of the connector plug 2 so that extension of the bents 123 into the corresponding windows 21 creates engagement therebetween.
Having the bents 123 engaged with the connector plug 2 by extension into the windows 21 results in bad engagement between the connector socket 1 and the connector plug 2 such that after the connector plug 2 is inserted into the connector socket 1 and data is being transmitted, electromagnetic signals is easily generated and influences the accuracy of data transmission.